


You Watch

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	You Watch

You watch him as he sleeps.   
You watch him as he plays.  
You watch him as he grows.  
You watch him as he falls in and out of love.  
You watch him leave everything behind.  
You would give anything to be by his side, holding him close. But you know you can't, you know he wouldn't understand.   
You watch him as he laughs, his smile bright like the sun.  
You watch him as he hurts, grieving with him. But he never knows this.   
You watch him as others come in and out of his life. Making him stronger, making him weaker, breaking him, fixing him.   
You long to be the only thing he needs. But you know that can't be.  
You watch as his heart breaks, you watch as someone else walks into his life, putting him back together... wrong.  
You watch him heal.   
You watch him fall apart.  
You watch him go to a dark place.  
You watch him, until one day he watches you.  
He watches you with caution, learning how you move, how you talk.  
He watches you, and you wish you knew what he saw, wish you knew what was in his thoughts.  
He watches you, and one day he realizes you are watching him.  
He realizes how well you know him, better than all save one.   
You watch him as he comes to this knowledge.  
You watch him as he pulls back from the darkness.  
You watch him as he walks towards you.  
You watch him as his hands cup your face, eyes never leaving his.  
You watch him as he sleeps, your arms wrapped around him tight, holding him safe, holding him close, holding him in the light.


End file.
